Crystal Rose
by Marina Stars
Summary: Radiant Hope wants more out of life than the town of ponyvile can offer. But when she takes her father's place as a prisoner in an enchanted castle, she vows to escape. But, the more she learns about the castle and its inhabitants,the more she realizes there may be more to it's story and hers, than she ever could've imagined. Comments Appreciated. SombraXRadiant Hope.
1. Introduction

_As all fairy tales-and some fanfiction-do, this story begins with the simplest of phrases: Once Upon a Time… but that is where our story, a unique and different type of story takes a turn. This is not the simple tale of a beautiful mare and a handsome prince-although the mare is quite lovely, and the prince can, undoubtedly, be charming._

 _No, this is a tale of beauty that goes much deeper than appearances. It is the story of two ponies, brought together in the most interesting of circumstances. Two ponies who learn to see what truly matters, only after they meet each other and their tale, one as old as time, yet fresh as a rose, and more enchanting than crystals begins._

 _And so, our story begins in the hidden heart of the Everfree…_


	2. Prolouge

_Prologue_

Sombra scowled. He stood facing a pair of heavy gilded doors, that were shut to him. He could hear music and laughter from beyond. The party, his party, had already begun. Crystal cups clinked as his pony guests toasted to the night and wandered about the large ornate ballroom. Their eyes, no doubt, widening as they saw the hundreds of priceless objects that lined the crystal walls. There were beautiful vases, detailed portraits of faraway places, rich tapestries, and solid gold serving plates, only a few of the many items. And they all paled in comparison to the beauty of the guests themselves. Sombra did not invite just any pony to his lavish parties. He invited only those he deemed beautiful enough to be in his presence. So, they came from all over Equestria-no, the world- from places like, Maretonia, Saddle Arabia, Chimare, Draconia and dozens of other lands. Each pony as much on display as the inanimate objects in the room

Standing in front of the closed doors, the prince hardly noticed his servants as they bustled about him, nervously putting the finishing touches on his ensemble. His majordomo, a lavender unicorn mare with an indigo mane and pink and purple highlights, pulled up in a tight bun, hovered nearby, a to-do list and small pocket watch floating in her magenta aura. The mare, Twilight Sparkle, hated Sombra's utter lack of respect for lists, schedules and time, in turn the Prince took great pleasure in wasting hers. A maid, by the name of Rarity, stood next to the prince. She was a unicorn with a pearly white coat and a purple mane, a feather brush in her light blue aura. She gingerly painted a white line on the young stallion's face. The paint gilded onto his smooth, flawless face with ease. When she finished the unicorn maid pulled back the brush and cocked her head to the side as she took in her work.

The mask had taken Rarity hours to paint, and it showed. It was exquisite! Sombra's face had been transformed by the pale veil of paint. No detail had been spared by the unicorn mare, down to the faintest tracings of gold feathers and blue accents around his eyes and the dusting of rouge that sharpened his already striking cheekbones. Underneath the masquerade makeup, Sombra's emerald green eyes shone coolly.

Stepping back the maid waited as the head valet, a white male unicorn with a blue mane and a monocle over one of his blue eyes, draped a long, jeweled, velvet cape over the prince's shoulders and then carefully inspected it to make sure not a single jewel was out of place in the slightest. Satisfied he nodded at the maid. Then both bowed and waited with bated breath for the prince to act.

Lifting one gloved hoof, the prince gave a single haughty wave. Instantly, a footman appeared, He was a lanky orange stallion with a poufy brown mane and emerald green eyes. "More light." Sombra ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness." The footman said, turning and reaching for a candelabrum placed nearby. He lifted it so it illuminated the Prince's face.

Sombra held a small mirror in his green aura. It was crystal with flourishes along the back and delicate handle. Levitating it so he could see his face the Prince preened like a peacock, he turned left, then right, then left again, taking in every detail of the mask, before looking straight on at his reflection. He nodded once, and then, as if it were nothing more than a dishrag, the Prince dropped the mirror.

Rarity, who had nearly fainted in relief at the Prince's nod of approval, gasped as the mirror began to fall. Not even bothering to turn at the noise, the Prince had the majordomo open the doors to the grand ballroom. As he entered, the footman lunged forward catching the mirror just before it hit the floor. Rarity levitated it out of his hoofs placing it in a safe place, where it wouldn't fall and shatter. The servants let out a collective sigh as the doors swung shut behind the Prince. For the next few hours they would be able to relax, away from their cruel, selfish, spoiled, and unkind master.

Unaware of his servants' thoughts, or perhaps aware but unconcerned, Prince Sombra made his way across the ballroom. It was a sea of white, as his invitation had requested. Many of the guests were hard to distinguish, because of their masks. The result was absolutely enchanting. His mouth, however, remained pulled down and his solemn expression did not indicate any joy or pleasure at seeing such beauty in his castle home. He never allowed other ponies to see if he felt joy, pain, or sadness. It gave him a sense of mystery, which he enjoyed immensely. As he walked he heard the whispers of many beautiful young mares wondering excitedly if this would be the night he singled one of them out for a dance. A smug smile tugged at his muzzle, but he forced it down and continued on his way across the ballroom.

Pushing through the circle of eligible young mares and their chaperones, the Prince arrived at his throne. It was raised above the ballroom floor, allowing him the best seat to view the party from. Like everything else in the large room, the throne was decadent in its design. A huge majestic coat of arms dominated the seat, making it clear, as if it weren't already, exactly whose throne it was. Standing beside it, Sombra turned and stared out at the ballroom. He watched as a grey unicorn stallion with a blue horn and red and yellow eyes and an ebony mane wearing a black suit, took a seat at the white and gold grand piano across the room. The unicorn prince locked eyes with the stallion, who gave a lively smile, revealing a small snaggletooth and other sharp teeth. The prince grimaced but nodded. This was, after all, Discord, the premier Equestrian maestro. Next to him was his wife, an angelic pegasus mare with a light-yellow coat, a rosy pink mane and sparkling teal eyes wearing an elegant gold ball gown. The two were known all over the world for their sound. They were, simply put, the best and because of that, the Prince had needed to have them at his ball.

With Sombra's nod, the maestro began to play and the elegant soprano began to sing, their music filling the ballroom. Sombra strode out onto the floor and started to dance. His moves were smooth and extremely practiced, honed from many years of training. Around him mares moved in reverse to the prince, their dancing equally practiced and smooth. Yet somehow, they all paled in comparison to him. His presence was much bigger than the ballroom his looks more beautiful, his coldness more chilling than the wind and rain that howled outside.

The soprano's voice had reached a beautifully high note when, suddenly, above the music and over the wind, Sombra heard the unmistakable sound of some pony knocking at the door that led out to the gardens. He lifted his hoof, and the music came to an abrupt stop.

The knock came again. For a moment nopony moved. And then, all the windows blew open followed by the door. Rain billowed into the ballroom and the strong wind caused the candles hanging from the walls to flicker and go out. The ballroom was plunged into darkness, and Sombra heard his guests begin to mutter nervously. In the remaining light from the candelabra on the tables, Sombra watched with a mixture of anger and curiosity as a hooded figure entered through the open door. The stranger was hunched over with a profound limp and shaking hoofs. The visitor moved out of the cold and into the warmth of the ballroom. As the door shut, the hooded pony sighed audibly, clearly happy to be somewhere he or she seemed to think was safe and inviting.

They could not have been more wrong.

His initial shock fading, the Prince felt rage well up inside him. Levitating a candelabrum from a nearby table, he stormed through the crowd, pushing ponies out of his path. By the time he arrived at the door his face was red, despite the layers of face paint. He noticed that the uninvited guest was nothing but an old beggar mare. As hunched as she was Sombra towered over her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded with a snarl.

The old mare looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Holding out a single red rose, she spoke in no more than a whisper. "I'm seeking shelter from the bitter storm outside." As if on cue the wind rose, howling like a mad beast.

The stallion remained unmoved.

He didn't care if the mare was cold and wet. She was haggard, old, and a vagrant! And worse still, she was ruining his ball! Another wave of red-hot anger washed over him as he saw the ugliness among the beauty he had so carefully and painstakingly created. "Get out!" he sneered, waving her away with his hand. "Get out now. You do not belong here." He gestured around the room at the elegantly dressed ponies.

"Please" the old mare begged. "I am only asking for shelter for one night. I will not even stay in the ballroom."

Sombra's frown deepened. "Don't you see, old Mare? This is a place of beauty," he said, his voice cold. "You are too ugly for my castle. For my world. For me." The mare seemed to shrink as the Prince's words tore into her, but the Prince did not appear to have any remorse. Signaling to his majordomo and the head footman, he ordered that the mare be escorted out.

"You should not be deceived by appearances," The mare warned shakily as the two unicorns approached. "Beauty is found within…"

Sombra threw back his head and laughed cruelly. "Say what you will, hag. But we all know what beautiful looks like-and it is not you. Now go!"

Turning, Sombra moved to leave but, a gasp from his guests made him pause. As he looked over his shoulder, his eyes grew wide. Something was happening to the old mare. Her dirty cape and hood began to engulf her in a cocoon of sorts until she all but disappeared. Then a flash of light erupted, blinding him and everypony at the ball.

When his vision cleared, the old beggar was gone, and in her place was the most beautiful mare Sombra had ever seen. She was an alicorn with a light rosy pink coat, her mane flowed with the colors of the Aurora Borealis. She had piercing violet eyes that stared into his soul. She was floating above him, her horn emitting a dazzling golden light, not unlike the light of the sun. Instantly, Sombra knew exactly who she was, for he had read about her. She was Celestia, goddess of the sun. A mare with powerful magic. A mare who had put him to a test.

And he had failed.

Falling to his knees, he held up his hoofs. "Please," he said, now the one to beg. "I'm sorry, Celestia! You are welcome in my castle for as long as you like!"

The goddess shook her head. She had seen enough to know it was a hollow apology. "I can see you have no love, nor kindness in your heart." Magic coursed through her to her horn and washed over Prince Sombra.

His transformation began instantly. The Prince's body was racked with pain. He cried out as his back arched and he began to change. He grew larger, his clothing tore, his jewelry came off, his grey coat turned darker, and his mane became as black as Midnight. He cried out as further pain emitted from his forehead as his horn twisted and the tip of it became red as the rose she had offered. The surrounding guests screamed at the sight of their host and fled from him. Sombra reached out his hoof trying to grasp a nearby pony's hoof, but to his horror, he discovered his own became like a shadow. The pony jumped away and made his escape, along with the others.

Amid it all, Celestia calmly watched her punishment take effect. Soon the ballroom was empty save for the staff, the entertainers and a bunny that belonged to the Soprano. As they looked on in shock, the Prince's transformation was complete. Where once there had towered a handsome stallion now cowered a hideous creature of shadow. But he was not the only pony to have transformed. The rest of the castle and its inhabitants no longer looked the same. They too, had changed…

* * *

The days turned into years, and the Prince and his servants were forgotten by the world until, finally, the enchanted castle stood isolated and locked in an endless winter. Celestia had erased all memory of the castle and those who were in it, even from the minds of the ponies who loved them.

But there was one last bit of hope: the rose she had offered the prince was enchanted to be made of crystal. If the prince could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a shadow, forever.

* * *

 **I know I have other stories I need to work on, but this is one I couldn't resist doing!**


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Radiant Hope opened the front door of her cottage, her lavender crystal coat and sky-blue mane glistening in the dim light of the early morning.

As she stepped out onto the porch and began down the path into town, she took in the picture-perfect scene in front of her. Celestia's sun began to slowly peak over the mountains, it's rays illuminating the vast fields around Ponyville, turning them from a dull grey, to a vibrant green. Then, as the sun continued to rise its light stretched forward reaching the white-washed sides of Hope's cottage, just on the outskirts of the village. And before long it would illuminate the thatched roofs of the homes and shops that made up the small town of Ponyville.

By then, the ponies began to stir in their homes, preparing for the day ahead of them. The mares would help their fillies and colts dress for the day or finish stirring their oats while the stallions would sit to eat their morning meals. Throughout it all the town would be hushed as though still shaking off sleep.

And just as Hope reached the edge of the town the clock would strike eight, and just like that Ponyville would come alive.

Hope had watched it happen countless times, that was enough to know that morning in Ponyville started the exact same way for as long as Hope had lived there. And yet this morning, like every morning it still amazed her as she watched the streets flood with the same ponies going about their daily routines.

She couldn't help but frown at the mundanity of it all. She often wondered what it would be like to wake up and start the day differently for once.

Shaking her head, she continued on her path. It did her no good to wonder or wish for the impossible. This was the life she had always known, the life she shared with her father ever since they had moved here from the great Crystal Empire many years ago. She knew it was a waste of time to dwell on the past or wonder about the what-ifs. She had things she needed to do, errands to run, _'and a new adventure to find'_ , she thought glancing at her saddlebag, a book tucked safely in it.

Straightening her shoulders, Radiant Hope trotted into town and down the cobblestone road. As she passed ponies, she would nod distantly as she wove her way through the crowds.

While she had lived in Ponyville most of her life, she felt like a stranger there.

The town was located in the rural countryside of Equestria. And, like most of the countryside, it was isolated and insular.

Most of the ponies that lived in the town had been born there and most would spend the rest of their lives there. To them, Ponyville was the world. They never dreamed of traveling beyond its borders like she did and so, outsiders were viewed with caution.

Hope was almost positive that, even if she had been born there she would still have been viewed as an outsider. She really didn't have much in common with most of the other ponies. And if she was being honest she enjoyed reading, learning of distant lands, and practicing magic much more than she enjoyed the idle small-talk of the village.

Traveling to distant lands and having wondrous adventures seemed much more interesting. If only she could experience them outside of the pages of her books.

Weaving her way through the street she listened as the rest of the ponies greeted each other. She felt out of place and alone. Although they were polite to her, she knew that at the center of their gossip was her. Without her they would be bored out of their small-minds. Celestia forbid they have better, more interesting things to do with their lives. Like read, or travel, or do something useful.

She frowned, taking notice of a group of ponies whispering noticing comments like 'strange' and 'funny mare'. Why did ponies like to gossip so much?

Perhaps, it was a way to make them feel better about their own sad, miserable, lives. That's all it was. A way to feel powerful by putting others down. It wasn't fair to any pony, _especially_ the ones being gossiped about.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she proceeded to her first stop.

"Good morning, Hope." Carrot Cake, the town's baker and owner of Sugar Cube Corner, greeter her "What can I get for you today?"

"A loaf of bread please." She said levitating her bits over to the baker, noticing a platter of warm muffins she added a couple of bits "And two muffins well."

"Here you go." Carrot said handing her baked goods which she placed in her saddle bag.

"Have a nice day." She said as she walked on to continue her shopping.

* * *

"Morning Hope!" A familiar country mare called out to her.

Hope Smiled and returned the greeting "Good morning Applejack."

Of all the ponies in this town the Apples were the most trustworthy of them all. Applejack and her older brother Big Macintosh were raised by Granny Smith, an elderly mare who had taught them the value of integrity.

They were honest about their produce and made the freshest apple products in Ponyville.

"How are things going at the farm?" Hope inquired as she inspected some of the apples, selecting a few to take home.

"Things are mighty fine on our little farm. Zap Apple harvest finished a few days ago." Applejack explained. "Granny Smith has been working hard these past few days, even made a fresh batch of jam this morning! I daresay it's her best yet!"

"Well, in that case I'll have to try some. I'll two jars of jam along with these apples." Hope said, levitating the sack of apples she had selected.

The country mare nodded handing her the jam and accepting the bits she offered.

"So, how has your Granny been, anyways?" Hope asked as she levitated the groceries to her saddlebag.

"Well, she's doing fine, for now. Unfortunately, she gets rather sick now an' then, on account of old age of course. I tell ya, I hate leaving her home alone all day, but I've got apples to sell, an' Big Mac has his deliveries an' all." She paused "Sometimes ah wish we had another pony working the farm, just to make sure Granny's okay while Bic Mac and I aren't around, besides, there are so many chores that need to get done, the three of us can't hardly keep up."

Hope hummed in understanding "I do hope she will be alright. If there is anything, and I mean anything, do not hesitate to ask. I'd be happy to help"

"Thank you for the offer, Hope. The special medications you've made for her have always been such a big help." Applejack smiled softly. "It's been more than enough. Besides, she's strong. An' she says she's waiting for somepony special to return home. Says she won't leave 'till they're back. Don't know who she means, neither does she apparently. But she says they'll come." The country mare smiled fondly.

"Sounds like she's giving herself a reason to live a little longer." Hope smiled sweetly "I wish her the best of luck. Have a nice day AJ." She called out waving as she cantered off

"You too sugar cube." The farm mare called back.

Hope levitated one of her muffins and spread some jam over it before munching on it, a fond smile spreading over her features. The apple family was probably one of the most caring families in the town. AJ and her family were some of the only ponies who didn't judge her for her love of reading as well as healing magic. In fact, they were the only ponies who ever really allowed her to use her special talent to help heal the ones they loved. Most ponies didn't approve of one using magic for more than simple levitation. If they thought her strange before, her knack for healing magic wasn't helping.

Not long later, she passed a familiar unicorn stallion who was looking around, rather confused. "Good morning Shining Armor."

He jumped at her voice "Oh, Good morning Hope. Where are you off to today?"

"To Sunburst's to get a book. I just finished a wonderful story about two star-crossed lovers in-"

"Sounds boring." Shining Armour interrupted her as he continued his search.

Though Hope was slightly annoyed at being cut off, she knew she should be used to it. After all it was the same every day, she'd try to share a story, only to be interrupted and brushed off. Speaking of the same old routine, she thought as Shining Armor wandered nearby.

"Is everything alright?" Hope inquired.

"Oh, um, yep, everything is fine." He replied quickly.

She raised an eyebrow, not convinced "Did you lose something again?"

He looked down at his hoofs sheepishly "Um, maybe."

Hope let out a small laugh. He seemed to lose things quite often and as much as he tried to hide it, she always knew when he had misplaced something "Here, I'll help you find it."

"Well, that's just it." Shining Armor explained, "I know I've lost something, only problem is I can't remember what."

"I'm sure it'll come to you." Hope reassured him "Just keep looking."

"Thanks Hope, I will." Shining waved to her as she walked away.

Finally, she reached her destination. A small little building on one of the quieter roads of the small town. Opening the door, she walked in to see an orange unicorn stallion with white spot on his nose and hoofs and a messy amber mane and goatee. A pair of black-framed glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose. He levitated several pieces of parchment and quills in his golden aura, writing several sets of notes at one time.

Hope heard him mumbling a little to himself, though most wasn't understandable.

"Hmm… perhaps if I… no, that's not it… maybe… nope."

"Good morning, Sunburst." She finally spoke up, causing the stallion to jump and loose concertation, dropping everything he held in his aura.

"O-o-oh, um, Hope!" He stuttered "G-good Morning! I wasn't expecting you back so soon." He smiled, gaining control over his stuttering "So, where did you run off to this time?"

Hope beamed excitedly, finally able to explain a story she loved to a willing listener. "Two cities in northern Equestria, it was amazing! The culture, the lights, the music, and the ponies! Everything was perfect!" She continued, excitedly telling Sunburst about the story, despite both having already read it many times. It seemed to be a ritual of theirs. She would tell him of the adventure before selecting a new book to read.

When she had finished she asked. "Have you gotten any new places to visit?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But you may reread any of the old ones if you wish."

Hope wasn't surprised, it was rare that any new story was added to the collection. Most of the books were of magic and science. While she had read many of them, they weren't the type of book one would read over and over.

"It's alright." Scanning the selection of books, she chose one of her favorites to re-read, again. "I'll borrow this one." Placing it in her saddlebag she smiled at the stallion. "Your collection makes our corner of the world almost feel a bit bigger."

"Have a nice day." He smiled tenderly opening the door for her, like a gentlecolt should.

"You too." And with that she proceeded down her cobblestone path, to a nearby street.

There she saw a familiar face. Sitting along one of the walls was a mare, Lilith.

While the ponies thought Hope was strange, they considered Lilith a total outcast! She had a tattered old cloak that she wrapped herself in. Her slate coat was matted and on her hooves were four rusty horseshoes. Once upon a time she was undoubtedly a beautiful young mare, but after years of begging in the streets she had become thin, almost bony, her once beautiful violet eyes had turned dull.

Hope had always felt something of a kinship with the mare, thus, she tried to visit her now and then to share a conversation and brighten her day.

"Good Morning Lilith." Hope smiled tenderly "I brought you something."

She levitated her second muffin from her saddlebag and placed it in the old mare's hoofs.

"No jam?" Lilith gazed questioningly at the crystal unicorn.

Predicting her response, Hope had already retrieved a small jar of Zap Apple Jam from the saddlebag.

"Is it Zap Apple season already?" She remarked in surprise. Hope nodded.

"I swear, it comes sooner and sooner every year!" She sighed "Time flies when you're as old as I am." She whispered grasping hope's hoofs in her own. "Treasure your time being young and beautiful my dear."

Hope shook her head "I'm not that beautiful."

The old mare gave her an incredulous look, "You can't truly believe that, can you? You are a modest and kind mare. You don't wear those frilly dresses and excessive makeup like the other mares that parade around town. You have a simple, natural beauty. A beauty that goes farther and lasts longer than appearances. You are kind, caring, selfless, virtuous, and so many good things other mares could only dream of being."

Hope pondered the mare's wise words it for a moment. She was right, many of the mares in this village focused only on outward appearances. Though some would act sweet to your face, they would quickly turn around and mock you behind your back. She shouldn't care about their opinions. They were not important. But every biting word, every rude remark, tore into her little by little.

Lilith's voice pulled her out of her thoughts "True beauty is found within, how then can you think you are not beautiful?"

Hope sighed. Despite the fact she was different from other ponies, she was often considered 'the most beautiful mare in town'. The thing was she didn't want to be the most beautiful mare in town. It brought too much unwanted attention. And Hope did not like unwanted attention, hated it in fact!

* * *

 **Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mathis _loved_ attention, lived for it in fact! Ever since he had been a small colt, he had sought out ways to make himself the absolute center of attention. When he was young he had been the first of his age to walk, first to talk, and as he got older, he grew taller and more handsome than anypony else in Ponyville. With his smooth ash coat, black mane and piercing green eyes he was extremely good-looking. All the mares loved him; the stallions worshiped him. And Mathis? He soaked up the love and attention, literally.

You see, there was a limit to how much attention Mathis could get growing up in such a small town, and it had irked him greatly. Then, to his great delight, Equestria had gotten involved in a war against the Changelings. Mathis had seen the war not as an opportunity to defend his country but as a chance to wear a dashing uniform and woo the ladies.

Unfortunately he had been young and foolish then. He had underestimated the powers of the changelings. In truth Mathis had never returned home. The colt had died in the war at the hoofs of the changeling prince, Metamorphosis. The prince had seen an opportunity. By taking Mathis's place he could feed off the love of ponies, strengthen his kingdom and prove he would be a powerful ruler when the time came. And of course, his mother Queen Chrysalis had granted him his request. Metamorphosis became Mathis and had returned to the small town of Ponyville a war hero-twelve years ago.

He still wore the uniform, for the ladies adored a stallion in uniform.

And he still believed himself to be the most handsome and manliest stallion in the whole of Ponyville.

Now he stood tall, mane shining in the sunlight, staring down at his village from the promontory that overlooked it. Strapped to his back were the spoils of his hunt. He would always go out and catch the biggest prey he could-which wasn't so hard considering he was a unicorn-and show off what a great hunter he was to the ponies of Ponyville bringing in more love and praise to feed on. And as usual, he'd had a successful afternoon in the woods.

"You didn't miss a shot, Metamorphosis!" said the stallion beside him.

The changeling prince hissed "Not so close to the village Thorax! You don't want us to get caught!"

Thorax tittered nervously "Sorry."

If Mathis was a lion of a stallion, which many ponies, and changelings, had called him over the years, then the stallion beside him was, well… a kitten. Thorax was everything Metamorphosis was not. Where the prince was tall and muscular, in both forms, Thorax was short and soft. Where Metamorphosis was all smooth, practiced moves and well-rehearsed lines, Thorax was timid or stumbling incoherent babble. And where Metamorphosis was known and worshiped by every changeling and every pony in Ponyville, Thorax, otherwise known as Black Sparrow, was barely even a footnote in the eyes of the ponies.

Still, the prince kept him around because he was like a brother, when Metamorphosis had taken the place of Mathis Thorax had volunteered to take the place of his number one sidekick, Black Sparrow. Metamorphosis had allowed him to come because he had a soft spot for the colt-even if changelings don't love- mostly because Thorax was his biggest fan.

"You're the greatest hunter in the village," Sparrow went on. Mathis shot him a look and he quickly corrected himself "I mean… the world!"

It was true. As a changeling, especially prince of the changelings, he ought to have been.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no mare for that matter!" Sparrow nudged him playfully.

Mathis puffed out his already puffed-out chest even more and raised his chin as if posing for some unseen artist. "Thank you Sparrow." He said. He then looked down at what Sparrow had "caught"- a hoof full of vegetables- and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't do too badly yourself." he added insincerely.

"One of these days I'll learn to hunt like you," Sparrow said, oblivious to Mathis's mockery. "And talk like you. And be tall and handsome like…"

"Me?" Mathis finished receiving an enthusiastic nod from his companion "Come now, old friend," Mathis said, pretending not to love every last compliment. "Reflected love and glory tastes just as good as the real thing."

Sparrow cocked his head, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Mathis stand taller and straighter. His green eyes narrowed, as if he were a wolf spotting it's prey, the changeling's instincts to hunt kicking in.

Following Mathis's gaze Sparrow saw what had caught the prince's attention. Below the crystal mare Radiant Hope was making her way through the village square. Her sky blue dress bringing out her shining eyes. Even from such a distance, Sparrow could see that her cheeks were flushed becomingly.

"Look at her Sparrow, my future wife and queen. Hope is the most beautiful mare in the village and that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course you do. But she's so well read and also a pony, a very shiny pony."

Mathis nodded "I know, Hope can be as argumentative as she is beautiful."

"Exactly!" Thorax said happy to see the prince see reason. "Who needs her? If you want a queen, any female changeling would be delighted to take on the roll."

"I know but all the changelings are the same. Hope is different, not to mention she is a crystal pony and reflects love. In fact, when their spirits are high, just one can generate more love than a small group of regular ponies. Tell me that wouldn't make the perfect queen for people."

"I know, I know, but Hope doesn't ever seem to be in high enough spirits to generate that much love. She doesn't seem content in this small town. Besides wouldn't that require an extremely complicated spell to turn a pony to a changeling capable of producing more changelings?"

"Perhaps. But ever since taking the place of Mathis, since the war, I haven't been able to enjoy the full thrill of the hunt. It's just been like something's missing." He said still looking at Hope "And she's the only mare that gives me that sense of, of…" Mathis stumbled trying to find the right words.

"Je ne sais quoi?" Sparrow finished for him.

Mathis turned and looked at him, confusion on his handsome face "I don't know what that means." He said "I just know that,

 _Right from the moment that I met her, saw her,_

 _I said 'she's gorgeous' and I fell_

 _Here in town there's only she who is as beautiful as me._

 _So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hope_."

He sang, his rich baritone voice filling the air. "Now come, I don't want to stand here any longer wasting time."

He took off in a gallop heading towards the village, the picture of a here returning from war. Behind him Sparrow pinned back his ears and broke right into... a slow trot.

* * *

Hope heard the galloping moments before the two stallions burst through the village gates. In truth, one burst through; the other sort of meandered in. Instantly Hope recognized the ash unicorn with his smooth black and turquoise mane. It was Mathis. Behind him, his ever present sidekick Black Sparrow, a yellow pegasus with charcoal tipped wings and a feathery charcoal mane. Sparrow was struggling to keep up with Mathis's wide stride.

Hope stifled a groan and quickly ducked behind the cheese seller, hoping and praying that Mathis would not notice her.

She'd had one too many run-ins with the war hero and every time it had gone the same way. Mathis would preen like a peacock while he had boasted about his latest hunt or told her a tale from his glory days in the war. Hope would always try not to roll her eyes. The villagers-especially the female ones- would swoon and whisper at how lucky she was and in the end Hope walked away with the urge to take a bath. She knew that Mathis was considered by many-well all, if she was being honest-to be quite the catch. But Hope simply could not stand the stallion! there was just something beastly about him.

Like now, she thought glancing behind her. Mathis stood his eyes scanning the crowd like a wild animal. Hope groaned as his deep green eyes locked on her blue ones and he began to push through the crowd of ponies to get to her. Hope swiftly turned and hurried off in the other direction, hoping other ponies would distract him long enough for her to get away.

Unbeknownst to Hope, just as Mathis was upon her, Lilith stepped out in front of him, her cup of coins raised. Mathis looked down at the homeless woman and his lips curled in disgust. Then he saw the shiny metal cup.

"Thank you, old hag" he said grabbing it from her hoofs and turning it upside down. Bits spilled to the ground as Mathis checked his reflection in the bottom of the cup. Satisfied with what he saw, he shoved the cup back at Lilith and pushed past her.

"Good morning Hope." He called, teleporting right in front of her. She took a quick step backwards.

"Morning Mathis."

"Nice book you have there." He said.

"You've read it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I did a lot of things in the army." He answered vaguely, puffing his chest out further.

Hope stifled a laugh. It had taken him less than ten seconds to mention the army. _'Must be some sort of record'_ Hope thought.

He glanced at her book snatching it from her hoofs.

"Mathis may I have my book back please?"

His muzzle scrunched "How can you read this? There aren't even any pictures."

Belle held back yet another irritated groan "Well, some ponies prefer to use their imaginations." Then she said under her breath "You should try it sometime."

He chuckled and threw the book behind him on the road. She was about to go retrieve it when he blocked her path.

"Hope, it's time you get your muzzle out of those silly old books and focus on more important things,"

"Hint, hint." Sparrow said from his previously unnoticed spot at Mathis's side.

"Like you?" Hope said. That line was no surprise for he had repeated it more than once.

"What do you say we take a stroll through town and I'll show you my medals. This one," He said pointing to one pinned to his uniform "Was for…"

"No thank you." Hope interrupted him. She knew if he began talking about himself he would never stop. Ever.

Behind them three mares watched their conversation.

"What is she doing?" One asked

"She's crazy!" Another added

"He's gorgeous!" The third sighed dreamily.

Mathis was taken back by her interruption. "Well then how about I join you for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry." Hope said, hastily shaking her head. Inching around him she picked up Sunburst's book and looked for the quickest escape possible. "Not tonight."

"Busy?" Mathis asked

"Uh, no." Hope said and before he could reply or even process her refusal, she was ducking back into the street. Behind her she could already hear Mathis twisting her words in front of a crowd of ponies who had gathered to watch them. It was clear that the stallion had interpreted her 'no' as part of a game of hard to get.

Hope rolled her eyes. She didn't care what he said or how he made himself feel better about the rejection. She knew the truth. Mathis, despite his size and popularity, was no bigger than the town of Ponyville. And there was absolutely no way she would ever share her dinner table with him. Not now, not ever.


	5. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Quickening her pace, Hope made her way out of the village center. Moments later she arrived back at her cottage. It was a cozy little house, with a small staircase leading up to the porch and front door and some large picture windows. There was also a small water wheel and a nice little garden out front and a detached basement which her father used as a workshop.

The soft tinkling melody of a music box drifted up through the closed wooden doors. Her father was already working, despite the early hour.

Carefully, so she wouldn't disturb him, Hope opened the door and stepped lightly down the stairs. Sunlight streamed in through a small window, illuminating Crystal Hoof who sat hunched over his workbench. Humming with the tune.

' _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, a time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will.'_

Bits and pieces of his projects were scattered about. Small knobs, tiny screws, half painted boxes, pieces of pottery, sculptures, wood carvings and delicate figures sat on various shelves and tables. There were some newer projects with vibrant shiny surfaces, while others had collected a very fine layer of dust just waiting for Crystal Hoof's attention to turn back to them. But for now, he was focused exclusively on the project in front of him. A music box. As Hope watched, he tinkered with one of the gears. The inside of the box was beautifully painted, depicting an artist in a small apartment from the Crystal Empire. The artist was painting his wife's portrait. The mare was cradling a small filly and holding a small rattle resembling a rose in her aura.

Hope took a step farther into the room. Her father looked up distractedly at the sound. Seeing his daughter, he smiled. His eyes, the same kind blue eyes as Hope's, were bright and focused. He had a soft blue coat with a greying blue mane pulled up and out of his eyes and he, like Hope, was a crystal pony and was still handsome in his older age.

"Oh, Hope, your back. Good, good." He said turning back to the music box. "Did you have a good time in town?"

"I guess so, I got a new book to read." Hope held up her book. "Then again, I've read it more than once." She began smiling as he nodded absently. When he was working, he didn't see or hear anything else. Hope understood. She was the same way when entranced by a book.

"Hmm… yes." Maurice said "Can you please hand me the-"

Before he could complete the request, Hope was levitating the screwdriver in front

of him.

"And the-"

This time she held out a small hammer for him.

"No, no" He shook his head "No, I don't need…" His voice trailed off as a spring popped off. "Well, yes, I guess I do."

As he went back to tinkering, Hope sighed and asked "Papa, Do you think I'm… odd?"

"My daughter odd?" He scoffed "Now where'd you get an idea like that?

"I don't know, it's just well, people talk."

"They talk about me too" He said before singing.

' _No, I'm not odd, nor you_

 _No family could be saner_

 _Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass_

 _In all you say or do_

 _You couldn't make it plainer_

 _You are your mother's daughter;_

 _therefore you are class'_

Then Hope Sang

' _So I should just accept_

 _I'm simply not like them?'_

Crystal Hoof nodded.

' _They are the common herd_

 _And you should take my word_

 _You are unique: creme de la creme._

' _No matter what you do_

 _I'm on your side_

 _And if my point of view_

 _Is somewhat misty-eyed_

 _There's nothing clearer in my life_

 _Than what I wish and feel for you_

 _And that's a lot..._

 _No matter what.'_

Hope sang

' _No matter what they say_

 _You make me proud_

 _I love the funny way_

 _You stand out from the crowd!'_

Crystal Hoof then sang

' _It's my intention my invention_

 _Shows the world out there one day_

 _Just what we've got…'_

Both sang together

' _No matter what'_

Crystal Hoof

' _Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate,_

Hope finished the line

' _That every daughter's great?'_

Her father added

' _You are!'_

Hope let out a light laugh.

' _And every daughter tends to say her father's tops'_

Crystal nudged her gently

' _She pulls out all the stops,_

 _To praise him'_

Hope then added

' _And quite rightly!'_

Crystal Hoof sang softly

' _No matter what the pain_

 _We've come this far_

 _I pray that you remain_

 _Exactly as you are_

 _This really is a case of father knowing best'_

Hope added

' _And daughter too!'_

He reassured her

' _You're never strange'_

Hope sang

' _Don't ever change'_

Then both came together and finished

' _You're all I've got_

 _No matter what.'_

The two embraced lovingly. Hope's smile returned to a frown, She gave out a sad sisigh.

"What is it Hope?" Crystal Hoof asked tenderly.

She looked down sheepishly ears pinned down "I just wish I had a friend here, somepony else to talk to. Somepony else who understands me. Sompony who dosnt make fun of me or want to change me."

Crystal Hoof lifted her chin to look her in the eyes "Hope, back in the Empire I knew a mare so smart and ahead of her time. Everypony talked about her behind her back. And you know what she said?"

Hope shook her head.

"She said those who talked behind her back were destined to stay there, forever. _Never to catch up_." He paused to let the message sink in. "If they don't want to try to understand you, then they aren't worth your time."

Hope thought over his words as he returned to his music box. She glanced at the little figurines and the little painting inside. There was a larger version on the wall. It was the only picture of her mother she knew and the little filly, was her. She had memorised every bit of the painting. Every stroke, every blend of colours. From the biggest things to the smallest details, her mother's cream coat and kind eyes that even in the painting, portrayed all the love of a mother for her child.

Hope had never met her mother and her father never openly talked about her. The only stories she knew were the tidbits he used as life lessons like the one he just shared.

To be honest she thought she had heard them all. But this was a new one.

She was usually content with the snippets but now and then she just wished to know more. And usually, she knew better than to ask. But the desire to know just something more gnawed at her.

"Papa, could you please tell me one more thing about her?" Hope asked. He glanced sadly at the music box. Before looking into her pleading eyes. With a sigh he gave into her request.

"Your mother, Amour, she was… fearless. Absolutely fearless. To know anymore, all you need to do is look into the mirror."

Hope smiled as she watched him slip back into his artistic trance. She stood looking once again at his projects. She knew he had made them to give her a glimpse of the world beyond Ponyville. There were pots depicting traditions of the Crystal Empire, music boxes and sculptures of famous cities and landmarks. There were boxes resembling places like Nore Mane, Maris, Draconia, Canterlot, Romaneia, St. Poniesburg, so on and so forth. She longed to travel to these far off places and could just imagine what it would be like to set hoof outside of the small town.

She was pulled out of her fantasies when she heard her father gasp. Her head whipped around, he had pricked his hoof. Despite being an experienced artist his hoofs would become shaky now and then. It wasn't often though.

She stepped to his side. "Let me see."

"Oh, Hope, it's alright, you needn't worry over me. I'll be alright." he protested softly "It's merely a small scratch."

Hope shook her head "It's not any trouble to me Papa. You can't work injured, even if it's just a scratch. Now let me see." She demanded gently, sitting next to him holding her hoof out for his.

Reluctantly he held his hoof out to her. He mumbled "I don't see why you are making such a big deal about this."

Hope rolled her eyes "Hush, and let me concentrate." she examined it. It was small but had been deep enough to draw blood. Closing her eyes she ignited her horn, the sky blue aura enveloping the appendage and his cut. Slowly it closed up till it was gone. "There, now it's as if it never happened."

"Thank you, Hope." he said.

She smiled. At a young age Hope had taken a liking to healing spells. Most thought she shouldn't know such complex spells, some even told her such. That simply made her want to learn more. For years she has studied with Sunburst, he was the only one who accepted her desire to learn and was more than willing to help her. Though the spells were difficult, crystal ponies often held more magic than normal ponies making her spells all the more efficient. She couldn't heal large or excessive injuries all at once, though. Those took more time and energy.

When she was young she had gotten her cutie mark in healing, before anyone else her age, except Mathis, of course, who had to be the center of everything. No pony had really accepted her cutie mark except Sunburst and her father. The latter didn't want her using her talent to excess in fear she would strain herself. But in her opinion, she didn't get to practice enough.

Then with a click Crystal Hoof snapped the last gear in place, the soft melody tinkling, once again, through the air.

"Its beautifull." she whispered looking once more at the portrait of her mother. "I think she would've loved it."

But her father didn't hear it. He was once again lost in his world of art. So Hope silently turned and trotted back upstairs.

Hope loved her father very much, and she didn't want to cause him any more pain or heartache than he had already experienced in his life. But sometimes she wondered if there ever would be something to set her life on a different path than the one she and her father were so firmly planted on now.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter complete! I would've had it sooner but school started and has kept me busy. It may be a while before the next one, though.**

 **So, I decided to have Crystal Hoof be Maurice because, although in canon he is Thorax, this world is different. I know I could've used Amore in this role but I love that Father daughter relation that this tale has. To be honest I haven't read many of the comics so I don't really know if Radiant Hope has a father mentioned there, but with CH's cutiemark being a clay pot, I felt it fit for this story.**

 **Songs Featured:** ' _ **How Does a Moment Last Forever? (Music Box)'**_ **from 'Beauty and the Beast (2017)' and** ' _ **No Matter What'**_ **from 'Beauty and the Beast: the Broadway Musical'**

 **And one last note, to anyone in areas that have been hit or will be hit by hurricanes Harvey, Irma, Jose, and Katia, I hope you will be safe. I have family enduring Irma right now and I hope to see them make it out okay. My prayres go out to all those in the hurricane. II have seen some pictures and videos of the destruction and I can't imagine how hard and frightening it must be. I hope you and your loved ones are safe.**

 **~Marina Stars~**


End file.
